


Crumb(ling Willpower)

by OTPshipper98



Series: The Fluffiest of Drarry Floofs [13]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Partners, Bickering, Distracted Harry Potter, Fluff, Flustered Draco Malfoy, Have Some Sympathy for the Poor Boy, He Wants to Listen to Draco, M/M, he just can't, honestly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-08 11:28:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18622432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OTPshipper98/pseuds/OTPshipper98
Summary: Are they just Auror partners? Are they an old bickering couple? Who knows — definitely not them.





	Crumb(ling Willpower)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tepre](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tepre/gifts).



> So! Tepre asked for _touching in public (holding hands??? brushing knuckles to cheek??) even though they're kinda embarrassed about it still :3_ anddd that's not exactly what I did here, but close enough 😂❤ I hope you like it anyway :3
> 
> Thanks to Malenkayacherepakha for betaing ❤

It wasn't that Harry _wanted_ to stare at Draco as the idiot talked to him. Quite the opposite, in fact. He wanted to listen to Draco, who was telling him exactly how to proceed once they entered the coffee shop — how to approach the suspect, what to avoid… and something else Harry couldn't quite pinpoint because he couldn't stop _staring_.

"Um," he tried.

"—and I _swear_ , Potter, if I have to kick you under the table _once_ you will not hear the end of it! There is _no place_ for your complete disregard of rules in this—"

"Dr..." he mumbled, then regretted it. How was he supposed to say it out loud?

Draco kept on rambling, his hands moving wildly, his hair catching in the chilly February breeze, his nostrils flaring as he spoke. His annoyance at Harry's mere existence was clear all over his face.

But that didn’t even matter to Harry. Not when…

 _Ugh._ He tried to tear his gaze away from the culprit of his distraction. He looked at the strand of hair that fell out of Draco's hat; a snowflake had caught on it, just above Draco's eyebrow, he noticed.

The tip of Draco's nose was pink. There was a mole just beside his left cheekbone. One of his ears had popped out of his hat.

Harry's gaze fell back to Draco's lips and he almost groaned in frustration. What the _hell_ could the wanker possibly have had for breakfast that could leave such a ridiculous amount of crumbs on his upper lip?! And— and had he really not had _one single second_ to wipe his mouth before leaving the house? God, fuck, and— there was a drop of coffee, or whatever, trapped on the stubble at the corner of his mouth that was driving Harry absolutely fucking _insane_.

It was a stupid idea, but he just couldn’t help it. And it wasn’t like Draco would mind. They’d touched before, right? They surely had at some point — they’d worked together for years.

It was a stupid idea, but still. Harry raised his hand.

“—so, if, and only _if_ , he refuses to answer to that, you are to… um.”

Draco’s jaw was warm under Harry’s fingers as he swiped the pad of his thumb over the slightly scratchy skin of Draco’s upper lip. He watched, mesmerized, as the crumbs and the drop of coffee finally disappeared from view. As Draco’s mouth fell open with the softest of sounds.

When Harry looked up, Draco’s cheeks had turned a darker shade of pink.

“What—” Draco’s breath caught, and his eyes widened almost imperceptibly at the little sound that escaped him. “What the _fuck_ , Potter?”

“Er… uh. You had some— some crumbs on your lip, you see. And coffee.”

“Crumbs,” Draco repeated. “And coffee.”

“And, uhm…” Harry brought his fingers to the rebellious strand of blond hair that was still waving with the breeze. “And there’s a snowflake on your hair, too,” he said, trapping it between two fingers.

“A snowflake.” Harry let his hand fall, and Draco’s gaze followed it before snapping back up. “Potter, were you even listening to me?”

“No,” he confessed, a smile pulling at his lips. “But let’s be real. When do I ever listen to you?”

Draco’s own smile seemed hesitant; the kind that he could never fight when he was around Harry these days. It had started making something flutter in Harry’s chest, but he’d never quite felt it as strongly as he was feeling it now. Perhaps it had to do with the colour that was still spreading down Draco’s face and neck.

“I don’t know why I put up with you,” Draco grumbled through his smile.

Harry shrugged. “Because we’re a great team and you’ve unwillingly grown fond of me, even if you’ll never admit it out loud?”

Draco shook his head with a dignified huff, said, “What a deluded—! In your _dreams_ , Potter!”, then made to storm off toward the coffee shop, his robes brushing all of Harry as he walked past him. When he was a step ahead of Harry, though, he turned around and grabbed his arm. “Come on, you insufferable idiot,” he protested as Harry happily followed him. “Let’s get this over with.”

**Author's Note:**

> Even if this is an old fic, kudos, comments and bookmarks are still incredibly appreciated! ❤️


End file.
